


Marriage Proposal

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #1: Pairing Order: RusAme/Prompt: marriage proposal/Rating: K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Proposal

"Thanks for the date, Vanya," Alfred chuckled as he loosely held his boyfriend's hand, bumping into him every now and then as they walked away from the classy restaurant. Ivan smiled down at him and planted a sweet kiss into his hair, giggling just a little.

"I enjoyed it as well. Ah, before I forget," he blushed a little nervously, reaching into his satchel before pulling out a decently sized wrapped box. "I have a present for you."

Alfred blinked in surprise and then greedily took it, smiling and nearly bouncing with excitement at the notion of having received a gift. He froze though, checking himself for acting like a child. "O-oh, I'm sorry man, if I had known I would have gotten you something too…."

"Nyet," Ivan giggled, leading Alfred to a little bench just a step or two away from where they had paused, sitting down. He pat the empty space next to him, smiling even wider when the pretty wheat-blond gladly filled it. "Open it."

Alfred glanced up at him and then nodded, carefully tearing through the wrapping paper. "A-a matryoshka?" he gasped, pulling out the beautifully hand-painted doll. Ivan nodded and swiped under his nose, egging Alfred on to continue opening his gift.

"Da. It is from my home… each one is different," he murmured as he watched Alfred open all of the different sizes and put them back together to see the designs.

"They're beautiful," Alfred smiled breathily, admiring each one as he opened the second to last doll. "I've always wanted one."

"Da," Ivan nodded, plucking the smallest doll out of the belly of the second before Alfred could protest. His boyfriend frowned playfully, chuckling with confusion as Ivan got off of the bench. "I know."

He went dead silent when his beloved got down on one knee, taking a moment to pause before he slowly set his hand on top of the last doll, hesitating for a moment longer. "But there's something I have wanted for a while now, too."

He lifted the body away…. And Alfred could only gasp at the beautiful ring that lay waiting under its cover. "Fredka… will you marry me?"


End file.
